


Radioactive

by bramblerose4



Category: Motorcity
Genre: F/M, Fiction, Gen, Introductions & Chapters, Literature, M/M, Multi, Romance, prose, teen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramblerose4/pseuds/bramblerose4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a short encounter was a mysterious stranger Chuck know his life would never be the same. A Modern Day Muck AU. Rating will go up in later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Radioactive**

Chuck stepped outside and sighed in relief as the cool night air hit him. The café was closed and he was officially done for the day. Finally he was able to have his first cigarette of the night. He pulled out the half empty pack in the pocket of his dark green jacket and took out one of the long slim cigarettes from it. He placed it in his mouth and returned the pack to his jacket and then he took out the small book of matches in the back pocket of his black jeans.

"Only one left," he said sadly, sliding open the book. He ripped off the last match and struck it across the striker strip on the back. The familiar scent of a burning match filled his nose and Chuck tilted his head to the side and held the little flame to the front end of the cigarette. He inhaled a few times to help the fire catch on the cigarette and then exhaled with a relieved sigh as the tension left Chuck's body as the nicotine entered his system. Chuck took the cigarette out of his mouth with his free hand and then shook the match until it blew out.

Still reveling in the calming effect of the cigarette Chuck walked away from the café's employee entrance and over to the street corner. Chuck stamped his feet twice as he waited for the crosswalk to turn green. He squealed and jumped when he felt someone lightly tapped him on the shoulder. "What the fuck?" He swore throwing his arm up in defense. He was ready to curse out whoever it was that touched him, but his next words died on his lips as his spun to face the stranger. Chuck's breath left him as he stared at the most gorgeous man he had ever seen in his life. The guy was about the same height as him with rich tan skin and the perfect shade of chestnut brown hair that swept over his brows.

"Excuse me, but could I bum a light?" the man asked, his voice was smooth and confident.

Chuck felt an ugly spotted blond duck as the man's piercing dark eyes looked him up and down.

"I'd really appreciate it," he added with a friendly grin.

"I'm, I'm sorry I just used my last match," he replied nervously brushing the hair out of his eyes.

"Oh, you don't carry a lighter?"

"No."

"Why not?" The man asked curiously.

Despite himself Chuck blushed. "Well, the last one I had had a leak and soaked my pants so no more plastic lighters for me."

"Yeah, I probably wouldn't carry them either," the tan stranger laughed.

Chuck grinned around the cigarette.

"Well, I guess there is no other choice," the brunet said causally and before Chuck could protest the man reached out and cupped the sides of Chuck's head in his hands.

His eyes widened and he put his arms close to his body in fear. He felt the cigarette jut against his lips slightly and opened his eyes to see that the man had pressed the tips of their cigarettes together and inhaled, igniting his cigarette with Chuck's flame.

"Thanks for the light," the man thanked after he released Chuck's face.

"Uh, no problem."

"Maybe I'll see you around, Blondie," the stranger suggested as smoke exhaled through his nose.

Chuck numbly nodded his head and watched silently as the stranger continued down the street, his mouth hung open and his cigarette fell to the ground as he remained frozen there, his heart beating wildly in his chest. He closed his eyes and focused on the heat of the man's touch on his cheeks and then swore under his breath; knowing that his life would never be the same again.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is up because of cooliochick5 over at fanfiction.net and her demands, and so it is dedicated to her.

Chapter 2

The blare of a passing car horn caught Chuck's attention and he came to. He was still standing idly by the curbside and blinked, trying to clear his head. He looked behind him for the match light thief but there was no sign of him.

The smell of smoke drifted up to him and he looked down at the cigarette as it burned. Chuck groaned and bent down to pick it up. He checked to see if it was still lit. It was, but the middle was damp with rain water. Chuck sighed, and balancing the cigarette on a nearby postal mail drop box, he dug out another cigarette and quickly lit it with the end of his first cigarette before it went out completely. After he had done that Chuck dipped his first cigarette into the public stone ashtray tower and tossed the rest into the butt receptacle.

Taking a drag on his new cigarette Chuck punched the small round crosswalk button and once again waited for the lights to change.

000000

Chuck made it back to the apartment in a daze. He was on autopilot, letting his feet guide him to up the four flights of stairs to his apartment door. He searched his pockets for his home key and couldn't find it. He probably left it on his dresser again. He had been in a hurry that morning.

"Great," he sighed and leaning against the frame he banged on the top of the door with his open palm. The heard rustling on the other side and a few seconds later the door opened he was immediately ambushed in a tight hug by his step sister Julie.

"You're early!" she said cheerfully.

"I am?" Chuck asked confused.

"Oops, you're not him," the plucky red head said and let him go.

"Hello to you, too sis," Chuck replied.

"Oh, it's not let like I don't like the fact that you are home, but really, you need to leave. I'm expecting company. Have you been smoking?" Julie asked without taking a breath.

"Ah, I see," Chuck replied, leveling a knowing eye at the twenty-two year old. "Your dear mister Texas is coming over for a visit." He grinned and knew he was right when Julie blushed and looked away.

"So, now that you know does that mean that I can have the place for a few hours?"

"Oh no," Chuck said, crossing his arms under his ribs. "I'm staying, if only to make sure that Tex-AS doesn't do anything improper to my little sister." Chuck said pronouncing the young man's name in the odd way Texas liked to say it.

"Chuck!" Julie whined. "Nothing is going to happen!"

"Then it wouldn't be a problem I hung out too."

"But Chuck-"

"No, buts," Chuck shook his head. "As long as you are living in my apartment-"

"Let me guess, I have to follow your rules?" Julie finished sarcastically. "You sound like dad."

Chuck lowered his arms in shock. "I do not."

"Really Chucks? You never let me do anything fun!" Julie accused.

"Well, maybe I would if your grades were better…wow I really do sound like Kane."

Julie rolled her eyes at Chuck calling her father by his last name, a habit he had adopted when their parents married. "Yeah."

"Okay, fine. I will leave for two hours. You got that?" Chuck asked holding up two fingers. "But I will be back and you better be on your best behavior."

"Meaning?" Julie challenged. She loved making him say things that he normally wouldn't.

"You know very well that I mean," Chuck countered and wagged a finger in her face.

Julie smiled and held up her hand. "I do know, and will be so good I will be boring," she promised and crossed her fore and middle fingers.

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Okay, fine. I'll go. Back in two hours!"

Julie's face transformed into delighted glee and she hugged her older brother around the middle. "Thank you Chucks! I love you so much."

"Yeah, yeah, I love you too," Chuck agreed and patted her back awkwardly.

After a quick stop into his room where he switched out his wrinkled work shirt for his favorite worn band tee, sprayed on some deodorant and snatched his keys (they were on his dresser) Chuck headed back out into the early Spring evening.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Three

Chapter 3

Chuck jogged the last few yards up the street to the first place he goes when he wanted to take a break. Chuck felt his lips turn up into a shy grin as he pushed the familiar polished wood of Uncle J's Bar. It was the usual set up; the door opened up to an amber lit space that was longer than it was wide. There were tables and chairs in the middle and on the immediate left, which lead to the bar counter that took up most of the left side wall. Booths lined the right hand side and the narrow hallway that lead to the restrooms. Chuck walked over to his usual seat at the counter and looked for the trademark red bandana that Jacob, the J of Uncle J's always wore.

The worn black leather seat squeaked as he weight sank onto the bar stool. He noticed there was a small crowd forming at the other end of the bar and heard the rough guffaw that was Jacob's laugh ring throughout the room. Curious Chuck moved away from his seat and headed over to the crowd so he could find out what was causing hoopla and perhaps be able to place his order.

"Hey old man, what do I have to do in order to get a drink around here?" Chuck teased, shouting over the bar.

"You can wait your turn, coffee boy." Jacob said in his gruff voice.

"Is that any way to talk to a customer?" a familiar sounding voice asked with a laugh.

Jacob turned to the side to look behind him and Chuck knew why he thought he had heard the voice before. It belonged to the stranger that he had grabbed his face earlier that evening.

"Chuck isn't a customer, he is practically family…" Jacob stated.

"Oh, does that mean I can start drinking for free?" Chuck asked.

"No," Jacob said causally. "It means you pay double."

"Ouch, and I thought paying once for this dark water was too much!" Chuck quipped and dodged the drying towel Jacob threw at him.

Chuck heard the dark haired stranger laugh at their antics and felt his face heat again, just as it had when his hand had been covered his as he pressed the tips of their cigarettes together.

Jacob noticed Chuck's reaction and gestured for the brunet to come closer. "Here, let me introduce you two," he said, and draped an arm over the brunet's shoulder. "This here is Michael, my sister's boy. He has kindly agreed to hang around and help me run the bar while I work on my recipes."

Chuck blinked, unable to stop himself from feeling pleased at the knowledge that this tempting stranger would be stayed for the foreseeable future. "Oh, I didn't know you could cook."

"He can't. Which is why he needs time to work on it," Michael cut in, giving Chuck a wink.

The two younger men laughed as Jacob batted at them with a new towel. "Laugh all you want," he warned swinging his towel over his head.

"Yeah, maybe later, when I'm not in hitting distance," Michael smirked at his uncle.

"Just for that you can take over for me now." Jacob lowered his arm and stuffed his towel in his back pocket. "I have things to attend to."

"What things?" Michael asked, his brows knitting together in confusion.

"Things!" Jacob elaborated with a wave of his hand. "I'll be back soon. Don't burn the place down."

"No promises," Michael called after his uncle as the older man disappeared in the back room.

Chuck covered his mouth with a hand and laughed, the sound seemed to capture Michael's attention as he turned towards Chuck.

"So, what can I get you?" Michael asked, giving him that smile Chuck was quickly finding so attractive.

Chuck swallowed and pretended to think for a moment so he could spend a few moments staring at Michael before it got weird. "Um, I'll have a gin and tonic," he ordered.

"Ah, going easy on me, aren't you?" Michael commented with a laughing grin.

Warmth spread over Chuck at the sound and he wondered if he would ever be able to have a conversation with Michael without blushing like mad. It didn't seem likely.

"I do what I can to give back." Chuck said, defaulting onto his phrases from his barista small talk.

His response appeared to please Michael since his smile relaxed into a more natural grin. "Well, it is much appreciated," he said with a nod. "One gin and tonic, coming up," Michael promised and lent down to pull a tall glass tumbler from the cabinets underneath, the curvy green Tanqueray Rangpur gin bottle and the water hose of tonic water.

Chuck pretended to be interested in the hockey game playing over the wide screen above Michael's head when really he was watching the brunet's concentration as he scooped a handful of ice into the glass. Chuck tried not to stare as Michael's tan fingers flexed as they moved assuredly to uncap the gin. His hand was steady as he poured a generous amount of gin, about three ounces, over the ice. He then grabbed the soda water hose and pressing down on the nozzle he filled up the rest of the glass. He finished the drink off with a quick stir with a long metal spoon and a lime wedge on the rim of the glass.

"Here ya go," Michael said with pride as he presented Chuck with the drink. "Um, that will be…."

"$6.00" Chuck answered for him and handed Michael a ten. Chuck took the lime wedge in between his fingers and moved it over the rim of the glass so that every sip would have an extra limey kick.

"Right," Michael said and went over to the register and got Chuck his change.

Chuck pocketed a dollar and left the other three as a tip. Sure he was over tipping, but he had his reasons. He remembered how it felt being new to the service industry and wanted to cut Michael some slack, maybe build his confidence and even make Michael remember this kind gesture and think more fondly of him. He took a long drink in an attempt to hide his thoughts.

"Oh, no this is too much," Michael complained as he put the gin back on the middle shelf.

Chuck felt slightly dizzy as he shook his head. "Consider it a welcoming gift."

"Chucky," Michael said in a breathy sort of way that made Chuck's pulse jump. "Thanks, man."

Chuck gave him a smile and a curt nod and tried not to think of it as buying Michael's attention.

He opened his mouth to ask Michael a question when a leggy dark skinned girl with a low cut top appeared at the bar counter and ordered two cosmopolitans.

She gave Chuck a polite smile but other than that she ignored him. That was fine with Chuck he was used to receiving the brush off from women. When he was younger her cold shoulder would have bothered him, but nowadays Chuck had a better since of himself. He didn't need the silent consideration and approval from strange women and was actually glad for her snub. They both watched Mike make the fruity pink martinis.

Chuck tried to ignore the girl next to him, but as she prattled on to Michael about how she was having a night out with the girls. He had just managed to drown out the sound of her voice when he jumped at the sound of the ice rattling around the metal shaker as the young bartender mixed the vodka and fruit juices in a cocktail shaker.

"Sorry, Chucky, did I startle you?" Michael apologized and winked at him.

Chuck blushed. "No, I was just…deep in thought," he defended.

"Oh, good," the brunet laughed a deep pleasant sound that Chuck was learning to love.

He pointedly avoided Michael's gaze as he handed off the cosmos.

"So Chuck-"

"So, Michael-"

"I prefer Mike," he corrected, rinsing out the cocktail shaker in the small sink behind the bar. "Michael was what people called my dad."

Chuck could sense a sad story there as the corners of Mike's mouth turned down. He itched to hear what it was, but know it wasn't polite to ask.

"So Mike," Chuck repeated. "Why did you agree to leave…where ever it was you were before you came here?"

"I wanted a change of scenery," Mike answered cryptically, shaking a cocktail mixer with both hands. "And Jacob needed a hand, so why not?"

Chuck nodded in understanding but couldn't help the itchy feeling that there was a lot more to Mike's story then the brunet was willing to tell. Not that Chuck blamed him. They had just met; it wasn't as if Mike owed him his life's story. So, Chuck did what any man would do in this situation and changed the subject or Mike's past to something droll.

"So you know, you being Jacob's nephew and me being considered like family that sort of makes us like brothers right?"

"Does it?" Mike asked, his eyes widened for a second and then grinned slyly at Chuck. "That's a shame."

"Oh? You don't think I am good enough to be in your family?" Chuck challenged playfully.

"It's not that," Mike said with a grin. "It's just that family is off limits," he replied meaningfully.

Chuck felt his face heat up. "Off limits to what?"

"To things that you can't normally do with family members," Mike said and Chuck watched as a slight blush appeared over Mike's features, apparently Chuck wasn't the only one out of practice when it came to flirting.

The realization made Chuck relax; at least Mike wasn't just flirting because that was a part of his personality. Chuck had been in a few awkward situations where he thought he was being hit on but in the end they were just being super friendly. But Mike didn't seem to be that way, which meant that if he was actively flirting with him, then he wanted to. The thought made Chuck smile and as Mike looked over at him Chuck lifted his near empty glass to his lips he raised a finger, gesturing to Mike that he wanted another.


	4. Four

Not long after, the bar started to fill up as people got off work and wanted to hang out with friends and have a drink or two.

Chuck wasn't able to chat with Michael…Mike as the orders starting pouring in.

That didn't stop Mike from talking to Chuck, though usually about what to charge for certain drinks. Chuck wasn't sure if that was the brunet's way of wanting to talk or if he really didn't know the price of German lager.

Chuck wondered when Jacob was going to come back and as if summoned by magic the grey haired bar owner returned just as Mike started to get backed up on the orders.

"Not bad," Jacob praised. "Go take a breather."

"Thanks uncle J," Mike said and wiped his hands on a dish towel. "You coming, Chuckles?" Mike asked, holding up a cigarette pack.

Chuck blinked at the sudden nickname. "Yeah sure," he replied and quickly downed the rest of his drink. "Let's go, Mikey." Chuck said, giving Mike his own nickname as he placed the glass on the bar with a loud clink.

He followed Mike out the front door. Whether it was from the artificial heat created from the alcohol or the obvious effect Mike had on him, Chuck was feeling overheated. He breathed a sigh of relief, thankful as the cooler night air blew away Chuck's excess body heat.

The blond's attention turned to Mike as he put a cigarette in between his lips and lit the end. He took a small puff to make sure it was properly lit and then took the freshly lit cigarette and offered it to Chuck. "Here"

"Thanks," Chuck thanked him and tired not to wonder if he could taste Mike's mouth on the paper filter.

"No, thank you for helping me out," Mike winked at him and lit another cigarette for himself.

Chuck exhaled the cigarette smoke out of the corner of his mouth. "No problem. I've been coming here for ages now," he explained. "You tend to pick up a few things."

Mike grinned and shook his head. "I was talking about earlier. When you gave me a light, or when I stole one."

"OH that," Chuck stammered and looked away his cheeks burned at the memory. "I didn't think you remembered that-"

"How could I not? It only happened a few hours ago," Mike pointed out. "You can't think that you are that forgettable."

Chuck didn't reply and closed his eyes when Mike exhaled heavily.

"You know, you really shouldn't think that way. You leave a bigger impression than you think."

"I do?" Chuck asked incredulously looking at him.

"Oh yeah," Mike breathed with his lungs full of air. Smoke trailed out of his mouth as he grinned and Chuck thought that it made him look like a dragon if it could smile. "You made a very interesting sound when I grabbed your face. Sort of like a cat being tossed into a bath." Mike chuckled at his own analogy.

Chuck groaned and flicked the ash growing on his cigarette. "That must have left a great first impression."

He looked at Mike as the shorter man laughed. "One of the best," he agreed.

"Well, you must have thought that you wouldn't ever see me again."

Mike gave him a look. "Don't tell me that you forgot what I said to you."

"And don't you tell me that you meant it when you said you would see me around," Chuck pointed out, jabbing his cigarette in the air in Mike's direction.

Mike waved his hand. "Yeah, yeah, but that doesn't mean that I am not pleased to have run into you again so soon."

Chuck didn't know what to say to that he snorted and took another drag of his cigarette.

"You don't believe me do you?"

"Can you blame me?" Chuck asked with an awkward smile.

Mike tilted his head back and laughed. "I'm not entirely sure how to answer that," he replied honestly. "Did you mean that you find me untrustworthy enough to be honest with you or you just don't know how to relax?"

"I, I uh," Chuck started. "Uh, both?"

Mike laughed even harder. "Oh, man. Uncle J said you were funny."

Chuck felt himself blush. "Uncle J…uh, Jacob talks about me?"

"Oh yeah," Mike nodded and finished off his cigarette.

"You gotta tell me what he said!" Chuck insisted.

Mike smirked at him. "Relax, Chuckles, it was all good stuff."

"Oh, well that's good." Chuck looked away from Mike as his warm chuckle ringed through Chuck's body. You are really in for it, Chucky boy, he thought. His attraction to Mike was growing and he could feel himself wanting to impress Mike but so far all he seemed to be doing was making himself look crazy.

"I'm gonna head back in," Mike said, gesturing behind him with his thumb. "My five minutes are up. You gonna stay here or…" Mike left the question unasked.

"I'll meet you inside," Chuck answered. He almost changed his mind at Mike's crestfallen look, but knew he wasn't ready to go in, not just yet. "I promise," he added.

Mike smiled at him. "I know, you don't need to look so serious."

Chuck's blushed renewed itself and he waved Mike away. "Don't take it personally, I always look this way."

"If you say so," Mike said, heading to the door. "See you inside."

"Yep," Chuck grinned widely and gave him a thumb's up as Mike went inside. "Christ, what the hell was that?" Chuck moaned and squatted down in an attempt to hide himself from view.

Chuck spent the next few minutes finishing his cigarette and people-watching before going inside.

All the stools at the bar were taken, including Chuck's unofficial one. Chuck glared at the back of the guy twice his size sitting in his stool as he took a seat in an unoccupied booth and waited for the crowd around the bar to thin out before attempting to order another drink.

Chuck pulled out his cellphone and checked the time. He had been there for 45 minutes already. He hoped Julie was okay and repressed the urge to call her. She would most likely sigh into the receiver and tease him for being a control freak. The thought of his little sister's response brought a smile to his lips.

"That doesn't look like a very serious face to me." Mike commented, placing a new gin and tonic on the booth table.

"I'm scowling on the inside," Chuck countered and locked his phone before laying it face down on the table. "Thanks for this," Chuck added, gesturing to the drink.

"No problem. I could tell you wanted one." Mike replied. He held up his hand, stopping the blond from buying for it. "It's on me."

Chuck blinked in surprise. "It is?"

"Yes," Mike reassured with a short nod. "Enjoy."

"Um, thank you," Chuck repeated accepting the gin and tonic and looked up at Mike, who seemed to be waiting for something. So he tipped the glass to his lips and sampled the drink. His eyes widened at the blast of lime and alcohol. Mike had run the lime over the rim as Chuck had done earlier. "Oh wow," Chuck looked up at Mike. "It's perfect," he told Mike. "The lime."

The young bartender's eyes glinted with pride at Chuck's praise. "I remembered how you liked it."

Chuck blushed again and took another drink. "So, how do you like your first night on the job?" Chuck asked in order to have something to say.

Mike didn't seem bothered by the sudden change in topic. "It's going pretty good. I like meeting people and doing new things." Mike said with a nod towards Chuck, as if talking to the blond was proving his point.

Chuck automatically returned the nod even though he didn't quite share Mike's opinion. It all sounded a bit too adventurous for his tastes. His job at the café was simple and the customers mostly consisted of regulars who had been coming there before Chuck had been employed. Hardly anything different happened and that was the way that Chuck liked it.

"How long are you planning on staying here?"

Chuck blinked at the question. "Oh, am I taking someone's place?"

The brunet's brows knitted together and the corners of his lower lip jutted out slightly as a look of confusion came over Mike. "No, that's not what I meant," he said was a small chuckle. "Are you going to be here in the bar for a while?" he rephrased.

"Oh," Chuck said unsure how to respond as the blush grew. "I think I will be here for a while." Chuck rubbed the back of his neck as he repeated Mike's words.

"Great," Mike said. "It will be good to have someone around who can give me a hand; other than Jacob, because between you and me you are much nicer to look at," Mike added and grinned at Chuck.

"Thanks." Chuck chuckled again and took a drink of his gin and tonic. It really had been made well.

"Come back to the counter if you want another one," Mike instructed and lightly rapped on the table with his knuckle.

"Right, haha. Will do," Chuck promised and attempted to mimic Mike's gesture but it sounded dull and arrhythmic. He gave Mike a side grin and slumped back into the booth seat feeling like a bigger loser than usual.

"Ugh, could I be anymore lame?" he thought as he fingered the rim of the glass. He turned his phone back over onto its front and checked the time again. The large digital number swam in front of him for a second before settling down. Chuck blinked rapidly. He didn't think he had drunken enough to feel this way, but then again he hadn't gone out drinking in months and his tolerance had suffered. Perhaps I ought to slow down on the drinks, Chuck thought and put his finger into his mouth and sucked the lime juice off it. He made the mistake of looking over to the bar and saw Mike watching him. Their eyes meet before Mike quickly looked away and started to vigorously wipe down the wine glass he was drying.

With his finger still in his mouth, Chuck licked the last of lime off and wiped his finger on the hem of his shirt.

If there was one thing Chuck knew about himself it was that he didn't take risks. He avoided them like a plague and even though it may have cost him a more active social life he was more than comfortable with the way his life had gone, predictable and usual; safe.  
"And lonely," Chuck added under his breath. He looked through his fringe at Mike and saw the brunet laughing with his uncle. There was no denying it: Mike was none of those things. Danger and thrill seemed to cling to him, though Chuck had no proof that Mike led a dangerous and thrilling life. He just looked the part, Chuck thought. And yet there is something about him… Chuck knew that he wanted to get to know Mike better. Plus, he hadn't missed the signs radiating off of Mike, the new bartender wanted to get to know him too. The question was, was Chuck willing to finally take a risk and befriend Mike Chilton.

Chuck looked back up at Mike and felt himself being pulled towards Mike in a way that he hadn't felt in a long time. "Gah, this is too much to deal with right now," he groaned, looking away and back at his drink and decided he was going to get roaring drunk.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after Chuck's night of drinking and after being rudely awoken by Julie he runs into a surprise.

“I don’t believe you.” Julie shouted. Or at least that’s what Chuck thought she had shouted. His suspicions were confirmed when his face smashed onto his mattress as his pillow was pulled from under him.

Chuck groaned and blindly groped for his second pillow, but couldn’t find it. Jules must have swiped it, he thought dully and settled on pulling the sheets over himself. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with an upset sister at the moment. His whole body felt heavy and sore, like it had turned into cement during the night. 

“Get up!” Julie commanded. 

“No.”

Delicate pain blossomed on the back of Chuck’s head as he was hit with his own pillow. 

With a groan he turned away from the light streaming from the slits in the blinds. He murmured and wished that he had passed away in his sleep from alcohol poisoning, at least he would have been spared the pain his body and in now and his sister’s wrath.

“Jesus Christ, Julie. What the fu-?” Chuck cursed and then moaned and covered his throbbing head with his hands.

“You are completely unbelievable,” Julie stated again. “I can only let my boyfriend of six months stay for a few hours, but you can let a complete stranger stay the night?”

Chuck spread his fingers apart so he could look at his step-sister. “What? What are you talking about?” 

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe it has something to do with that super-hot guy hanging out in the kitchen!” Julie stated and grabbing his pillow she brought it down on the top of Chuck’s head.

“Ow! Stop that, will you?” Chuck swatted at the pillow but Julie managed to swing it out of his reach. 

Slowly his brain started to work. _What super- hot guy? Could she mean Mike?_ He felt his face heat up as he realized Mike was the first person who came to mind at the suggestion.

“So, what do you plan to do about this?” Julie demanded hovering over his bed. 

“What?”

“How do you plan to fix it?”

Chuck motioned for her to move away as he sluggishly sat up. “Ugh, you want me to think first thing in the morning?”

“Yes! I want you to deal the stranger who is in the kitchen cooking breakfast!” Julie countered with a huff. 

As if on cue there was a soft knock on the door. Both siblings jumped as a familiar voice come through the other side of the door.

“Hey Jules? Um, coffee’s ready.”

Chuck’s eyes grew large and he stared at his sister as she froze, a blush growing over her cheeks. It was Mike the Bartender. Chuck inwardly groaned.

_Perfect._

He waved his hand at Julie acknowledging her words.

“Okay, okay I’m getting up.” He grunted unhappily. “Go and make me some tea or something while I get dressed.”

“Alright,” Julie nodded, satisfied he had given in to her demands somewhat.

Chuck half hoped and half dreaded Mike would still be standing by the door when Julie stalked out. He wasn’t. Chuck wasn't sure what to do with the disappointment that filled him at Mike's absence. 

He let out the breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding as Julie intentionally slammed the door. Despite the insistent ache in his head whenever he was higher that bed level Chuck forced himself out of the safety of his bed and shuffled over to his dresser. 

Moving on auto pilot Chuck opened each drawer from top to bottom, selecting an item from each drawer; socks and boxer briefs from the top drawer, a superhero graphic tee from the second drawer and pair of light blue denim jeans from the second to last drawer. The fourth drawer held his laptop and other things he didn’t want his sister touching without him knowing it. 

He stopped by the full body length mirror which hung on the back of his bedroom door to check his hair. He patted his yellow locks with his hands until it lay in its usual shaggy state so he didn’t have to bother with brushing it. 

A part of Chuck was proud of himself for not throwing up with all the bending over and reaching he had done to make himself presentable. It was a small victory, but he would take it. 

He exhaled deeply and plastered a smile over his face before he placed his hand on his doorknob and turned it open.


	6. Chapter 6

Chuck heard laughter and smelled the syrupy scent of sausage.

Julie's head was tipped back as she chuckled at something Mike said.

Chuck knew how Mike made him laugh last night. It was a relief to know Mike seemed to be genuinely funny. It made Chuck's reactions to his jokes natural, and not something Chuck forced himself to do in order to make the bar tender to believe they shared similar senses of humor, and ostensibly think better of him.

His house guest spotted him first.

"There he is. The man of the hour," Mike's smile was a bright as his voice.

"Morning," he greeted with a weak wave and tried not to feel if he had just interrupted something. He noticed Julie completely forgotten her half of the deal, there was no tea in sight. He started to make his way towards the counter for his tea when Mike shooed at him to take a seat at the kitchen table while he prepared the tea for him.

Chuck didn't need to be told twice. He sat heavily with a grunt. He placed his elbows on the table and then rested his cheek on his palm as he fought off sleep as it crawled up on him again. It would be so easy to give in and just go over to the living room only twenty feet away and curl up on the couch and go back to sleep, but he knew Julie wouldn't let him get away with that; even if he wasn't feeling well. He could imagine what she would say if he announced he was going back to bed. She would glower at him and state how it was his fault for being so stupid and drinking so much the night before and this was his punishment.

At least I don't have to work today, he thought dryly.

Mike returned with a streaming mug of tea, two packets of sugar and a spoon. Chuck looked up to thank Mike but the brunet had gone back into the kitchen.

"Isn't he so sweet?" Julie asked with a little shake of her head. Chuck isn't sure if she is being sarcastic or not.

"Sweeter than you," Chuck grumbled, but his insult lacked any bite and they both knew it.

There was a scape that grated his teeth as Julie finished her breakfast. "Enjoy the rest of your morning," Julie's smirk turned into a satisfied grin. Gathering her dishes she got up from the table. She nodded and said something to Mike when they crossed paths.

Chuck looked away and placed his fingers over the rim of the mug. He turned the cup around so he could read the tea bag's label. He felt his mouth curve up in an appreciative smirk. Green tea. Nice.

He scooped the bag out and was stirring in the sugar packets when Mike returned. Wordlessly he set a tall glass of water, two tablets of ibuprofen and a plate of plain toast. Chuck looked up at Mike a question on his lips.

"I could tell that you aren't used to having nights like the one you had last night," Mike answered before he could say anything.

Chuck rubbed his hand nervously through his hair. Great, he groaned mentally. "I hope you don't hold that against me."

"Never even crossed my mind," Mike shook his head as he reclaimed the seat across from Chuck. "Besides, it's not necessarily a bad thing," he added though he didn't elaborate as he hid his smile behind his coffee mug.

There was the soft sound of rushing water from the bathroom as Julie took a shower. The idea of a shower sounded great to Chuck, but it looks like he would have to wait. He hoped Julie would leave him some hot water.

"Great," Chuck mumbled under his breath. "You don't suppose you could tell me what happened. I didn't do anything too embarrassing, did I?" Chuck asked and popped two of the pills, dreading the brunet's answer.

"Not unless you count falling asleep in your booth as embarrassing."

He nearly choked on his water. "No, Jesus, really? Well that's just great! Did Jacob see that?"

"It was him who suggested we call your sister and help take you home, so you tell me," Mike smirked.

"Um, was it also his idea that you stay over?"

Mike eyes flickered up to Chuck's as he lowered his mug. "Actually, it was yours," he corrected.

"Oh," Chuck managed feeling his embarrassment kicking into overdrive. "I hope I didn't keep you from anything."

Mike batted his comment away with a wave of his hand. "Nah, it was nothing. I learned long ago not to argue with someone when they were under the influence. Besides, I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Chuck lowered his head and blushed genuinely touched by his concern. "Th-thanks, Mike."

Mike arched an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Nothing." Mike said lifting the mug to his lips. "I was just wondering what happened to Mikey?" he asked before taking a long draft of coffee.

Chuck felt his face twist with confusion. Mikey? "Oh no." Chuck leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees as he buried his face with his hands in complete terror. "Please don't tell me I gave you a nickname."

"Several actually, but I like Mikey."

Chuck lifted his head and stared in wonder at Mike. This guy was unreal. No one liked it when Chuck drunkenly gave them nick names. No one liked it when he did when he was sober. "You do?"

"Yeah, why not? It has a nice ring to it. Sounds like an eighties underground crime fighter."

Chuck laughed. "Yeah, I guess it does. Fine, Mikey it is."

Mike raised his mug in agreement. "Good, now make sure you eat that before you take the meds," he said and downed the rest of the coffee.


	7. Chapter 7

Chuck tried to reconcile the Mike he had flirted with to the Mike who stood in his kitchen, scooping out scrambled eggs and breakfast sausage. He navigated his way around the kitchen liked he lived there before Chuck had signed the lease. It was uncanny how natural and at ease Mike was in a stranger's kitchen. It was probably because he has done this kind of thing before. That last bit wasn't as comforting as the rest of the train of thought but it did bring up a very real concern. Had Mike done this kind of thing before?

It suddenly dawned on Chuck that besides being incredibly good looking and a relation of Jacob's he knew very little about Mike.

And now he knows where I live. The thought came with a slight surge of panic. He doubted Mike was going to misuse that information, but he also remembered the dangerous aura that clung to Mike like cologne. It was part of the reason why he wanted to get to know the new bar tender. While he was worrying if he was going to get murdered in his sleep Julie stepped out of the bathroom.

"Shower's free. Mike. Chucks." Both boys turned to see the red head standing the in doorway of the bathroom, a towel hanging precariously around her chest and showing more leg than Chuck thought necessary.

Mike looked away immediately and cleared his throat.

"Uh, thanks for the update, sis."

"Welcome." Her message delivered Julie flipped her long hair over her shoulder and padded off to her room at the opposite end of the hallway.

Chuck felt himself release the tension in this shoulders that he hadn't realized he had been holding and took a drink of his tea.

"You're sister is pretty…friendly," Mike said diplomatically.

Chuck scoffed and shrugged. "That's Julie for you."

"Yeah, well you should thank your sister for not kicking me out after I put you to bed. Even though you told me to stay with you she could have easily overruled you."

"I did?"

"Oh, ho, ho yeah," Mike chuckled and gave him a knowing look that Chuck couldn't decipher. He didn't like the look or the sound of that.

"You can be pretty headstrong when you want something bad enough. I was lucky I was able to get out with my virtue intact. Not that the offer wasn't tempting."

Despite the embarrassment Chuck did like the sound of that.

"Jules thought it was absolutely hilarious."

I bet she did.

"I was only going to wait until we figured out that you hadn't poisoned yourself. Once we were sure you were okay, I had to go. But being a bar tender I wasn't exactly sober either. I hadn't drunk as much as you, of course, but I'd drunk enough for me to sorta zone out on the couch. The last thing I remember was your sister going to get aspirin, and the next thing I know, the sun is up."

"I guess I could have snuck out, but I didn't want to just go without thanking the two of you for letting me crash here so I sorta helped myself to the kitchen, here we are." Mike finished his recount and got up to rinse out his coffee mug before setting it in the sink.

"Well, thanks for, you know, not making it more awkward than it already is," Chuck replied only meaning half the sarcasm he said it with.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that. I have a request."

"You do?"

"Yeah, it's nothing big. It's really just a yes or no sorta question."

"Oh?" Chuck asked feeling his stomach tighten in anticipation. He knew it was too soon to start expecting things from the cute new to town bar tender, but that didn't stop him from hoping. "What is it?"

"Are you planning on making this a habit? Not that I'm one to judge, but it would be nice to know so I know what to look forward to at work."

Chuck couldn't tell if Mike was joking so he gave Mike a half smile and shook his head. "No, definitely not. I don't usually drink and it's even rarer that I drink like that. So you have nothing to look forward to."

"So, is it okay if I ask what made you drink like you were a fish freshly returned to water?"

"If I said no would it stop you?"

"It would stop me from prying, but not from being curious," Mike answered honestly.

"Fair enough." Chuck said unable to think of anything else to say. He could tell they had entered the countdown phase of the morning when it was only a matter of time before he and Mike said their goodbyes and parted ways; Chuck would remain in his apartment lazing about until his hangover disappeared while Mike went wherever he goes during the day.

"So what are you plans for the rest of the day?" he asked conversationally.

"Oh you know the usual. I still have some unpacking to do. I was also thinking about seeing my girl."

Chuck felt his heart plummet into his stomach. Of course he was straight. Of course someone as amazing has him would have a girlfriend. He had been foolish to think he had a shot at him.

"Would you like to meet her?" There was a glint in his eye that made Chuck's face grow hot. Despite the new found info that he had zero chance of becoming something more with Mike he still wanted to be his friend. He realized he would follow Mike anywhere.

"Sure," he sighed resigned to his fate.

Mike smiled happily. "Great. Come with me. She's just outside."


	8. Chapter 8

"Your girl is a muscle car? Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Isn't she a real beaut?" He ignored Chuck's comment as a dreamily look passed over Mike's face."She's a nineteen seventy-two Oldsmobile Cutlass Supreme. What do you think?"

Chuck thought she was in need of a new coat of paint and airbags and firmer looking seat belts than it currently had but knew better than to say so out loud. "She seems nice, but seriously Mikey, a nineteen seventies car? It doesn't sound very safe."

Mike laughed his honeyed laugh. "No, but she's fast. Wanna go for a spin?" He asked twirling the keys around on his finger.

Chuck stared at him through the windshield. "Maybe another time, when I'm feeling better." And when the car's had some serious upgrades, Chuck silently added.

Mike's face fell in disappointment which was quickly followed by bashful embarrassment as if he'd forgotten Chuck was still nursing a hangover; the speedy joyride would have to wait. "Yeah, sure Chuckles. I had plenty of work to do on her before she's ready for company anyways."

"What made you buy this thing anyways?" Chuck asked ducking down to look at the interior, or really the lack of one.

"Oh, I didn't buy her." Mike admitted looking at him through the driver side window.

Chuck stared wide eyed at him. "Mikey, don't tell you me you stole this mutt of a car."

"I didn't steal her either."

"Then how-"

"I won her in a card game."

"Of course you did." Chuck snorted. He may not have known mike for long but hearing that he'd won a car in a card game totally fit the image of Mike that was beginning to form in Chuck's mind. "That doesn't surprise me in the slightest. And what loser let this priceless jewel slip outta their hands?"

"I didn't catch his real name. Everyone was calling him The Duke, which sounds more like a nickname than something written on a birth certificate." Mike laughed at this but then stopped when he noticed that Chuck wasn't laughing along with him.

"Take it back."

Mike's face scrunched up in confusion. "Chuck?"

Chuck shook his head. "Take it back. Now. Right now." He urged.

"What, why?"

"Do you have any idea who the Duke is?"

"You mean besides a really bad poker player?"

Chuck felt his stomach drop. "Oh man, you are so screwed. The Duke practically runs this side of the city. And he lo-oves cars. Like really loves them. It's almost creepy how much he loves them. And if you think you could just take one from him and have no repercussions you are sorely mistaken, my friend."

"Relax Chuck. You're worrying about nothing. Besides even if this Duke guy is after me I can take care of myself. Trust me."

"Trust you? Trust you? I just met you."

"And here I thought we bonded after spending the night together, Chuckles." Mike said using his new nickname.

Mike was rewarded with Chuck's blush. "That's cheating."

"Not if it helps you make your point," Mike reasoned.

Chuck scoffed. "So what do you plan to do with her?" he asked hoping changing the topic would help ease the dread something bad was going to happen soon. It was giving him stomach cramps, though that could have also been the alcohol.

"I'm gonna fix her up and really make her shine."

"That's a lot of work."

Mike grinned at him, impressed. "You know about cars?"

"I know enough to say she's going to be a lot of work."

Mike laughed. "I think you're right about that. It's okay though, I don't mind hard work."

"So you are going to keep the car?"

"Until I have a good reason to give her up."

"I was afraid you'd say that, but if you are serious about fixing her I know someone who can help you out."

"Not to sound cheap but what's he charge for something like this?"

Chuck winced. It was a lot work that needed to be done. "I'm not gonna lie to you, Mikey. He'll do it for the incredible price of free."

Mike leveled his eyes at him. "That's hard to believe."

"And yet, it's the truth. Dutch likes to work on cars. He's quite the genius actually, a true artist." Chuck grinned at the thought of his friend.

"This Dutch, he is a friend of yours?" Mike asked but the way he said it implied he was asking if Dutch was more than a friend.

Chuck wasn't sure how he should answer. It was true he and Dutch had a past but it wasn't in the way Mike might be inferring. He didn't feel like trying to explain the wild story that was his and Dutch's friendship so instead he answered with, "One of my best friends."

Mike tried not to smile at the news, but Chuck could see the corners of his mouth fighting him as he leaned against the car. "Cool. So, when she's cleaned up and is safer you'll let me take you out on a drive."

It wasn't a question but Chuck felt compelled to answer.

"Yes, if I approve of the safety features you've added."

This time Mike allowed his smile to break through. "Oh, you'll approve," he promised with a smirk.

"Great! It's a date. Uh, I mean it's not a date-date, but a thing that you and I will do soon, in the near future." Chuck blushed as he babbled, scrambling to explain himself. It really was good to know Mike didn't laugh in his face, though Chuck had given him plenty of reasons to.

"It's fine, Chuckles. It can be a date. I was going to ask you out eventually anyway."

Chuck was pretty sure his mouth was hanging open in absolute shock.

"You-you were going to ask me out?"

"Yeah. Now, you've given me incentive to really get to work."

"Why?"

"Why not? Are you telling me you don't wanna go out with me?"

"No!" Chuck replied a bit too quickly, but his response only made Mike laugh in delight.

"Good. For a second there I was worried."

Chuck felt a wave of affection for him. Mike was worried about his opinion of him. It was as if he'd just meet a kindred spirit, if Chuck believed in such things. "Good. It's nice to know we're in the same boat."

"Yeah, it is nice, isn't it?" Mike said without a hint of sarcasm.

Chuck nodded in agreement.

They stared at each other for a moment, unspeaking until it grew awkward.

"So, can I have Dutch's number?"

"Oh, yes, of course," Chuck woke up from the stupor staring at Mike had lulled him into he told Mike to give him his cell phone number so he could text him Dutch's number and directions to the garage.

"So, I guess this is goodbye for the moment?" Mike asked.

"I guess it is." Chuck said saving Mike's contact info in his phone. He was hesitant to let Mike go even though he really didn't have a reason for him to stay.

"Hey now, don't be like that. We'll see each other soon. And we have this," Mike shook his cell phone. "So you don't have to look so sad."

"You're right. Sorry. Thanks for everything, Mikey," Chuck said sticking out his hand.

Mike leaned forward from the car and shook Chuck's hand, amused by the formal gesture. "It was my pleasure, Chuckles."

Chuck stepped away from Mike as he straightened and headed over to the driver's side of the rust bucket. "You'll hearing from me soon," Mike promised and started the car. Chuck jumped as the engine turned over. It sounded like someone had thrown a jar of pennies into it before Mike released the parking brake and disappeared down the street.

Chuck swallowed in apprehension and wished he'd never made the condition with Mike. He might have just ruined his chances with Mike because he was pretty sure there was nothing that would make him step foot inside that car.


	9. Chapter 9

Chuck was zoning out to the latest episode of The Vampire Dairies and finishing a bottle of water when there was a rough knock at the door, followed by more knocking.

"Hold on!" he yelled and putting the TV on mute he got up.

"Tell me everything!" Claire demanded the moment she walked through the door. "Is he still here?"

"Hi Claire."

The dark skinned girl ignored his greeting and pushed her way into the apartment. "Is he still here?" she repeated swinging her head from side to side as she searched the apartment.

"Is who still here?" Chuck asked, already knowing the answer, but he thought playing dumb might get him out of a very awkward conversation. If he was lucky.

Chuck wasn't.

"Your new knight in shining armor," the girl clarified. "Is it true that he carried you all the way here in one arm?"

Chuck rolled his eyes and closed the door. "Don't call him that and no, he left an hour ago. I don't know. I was sorta unconscious at the time."

Claire giggled. "It's good to know you brought you're A game." She mocked.

Chuck was glad he was over the worst of his hangover otherwise dealing with Claire wasn't going to happen. "Shut up, I wasn't trying to make a move on him and how do you even know about him?"

"Because I have proof," Claire explained and held up her cell phone, on it was a flash photo of Mike asleep on his side on the couch.

God, he's even more handsome when he slept.

"Julie," Chuck stated, accusing his sister of having taken the picture.

"And I also know that you dig him," Claire continued.

"Now how could you possibly know that?" he challenged.

"Easy. Did you give him a nickname?" she asked arching one of her perfectly groomed eyebrow at him.

Instead of answering her Chuck sucked in his lower lip and gently chewed on it. "I gave him a nickname," he conceded.

Claire eyes widened and then smiled mischievously. "Oh wow."

Chuck covered his eyes with a hand and groaned. "I know. I know."

"I think that's the first time you've done that after one night. How did he take it? Was he polite or did he give you that smile that looks like he's stroking out?" Claire asked making a strange grimacing face.

He knew that she was trying to get him to laugh but his embarrassment level was at an all-time high to see the funnier side of this whole mess. "No, he actually likes it. He even pointed it out when I didn't use it."

"Marry him."

That make Chuck laugh until he realized Claire wasn't laughing along with him. "Claire…"

"I'm dead serious. If he can stand your jokes, correction, if he can enjoy your jokes you gotta lock that down."

"Yeah, okay I'll get right on that."

"You better, before someone else does."

Chuck pretended to be offended. "Are you suggesting yourself?"

"Of course not darling, he's not my type."

"I thought everyone was your type. And I'm quoting you on that by the way."

"Not when they are so obviously into you," Claire shot back.

"That's very considerate," Chuck replied surprised that he sort of meant it in a strange way.

"Well I am a considerate woman," Claire stated while making herself comfortable on the couch.

Chuck was about to point out that she had just taken his favorite spot when he phone went off. He could tell by the ringer that it was Dutch.

"Hey, Dutch. What's up?"

"Dude, you know that guy you sent over here? Chilton? He's pretty awesome."

Pride swelled inside Chuck at the confirmation. "Yeah? That's great. I thought you two might get along."

"Yeah, man. He really knows his stuff. How did you guys meet?"

The high Chuck was getting from hearing how his best friend and new friend-crush-guy were friendly faded at the embarrassing question. "Uh, well. It's an interesting story."

"That's funny, that's also what he said when I asked him."

Chuck nervously chuckled, having nothing else to add.

For a moment Dutch didn't say anything and then, "marry him."

"Why do people keep saying that?" Chuck mused out loud.

"Say what?" Claire asked, looking up from her phone.

"I should marry Mike." Even hearing him saying it sounded ridiculous, even if the idea made his heart race. It was a stupid reaction to a stupid thought. "Um, maybe because you should," Claire said like she couldn't believe he hadn't figured that out on his own.

"I think it's too early to ring that bell. Let's see if I survive the first date first, okay?" He knew he messed up the second the words left him mouth. Claire's face lit up in excitement.

"You are going on a date?"

"I'm going to have to call you back," Chuck told Dutch and pressed the end button before the mechanic could reply.


End file.
